


Evermore

by ChiliSauce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, not a happy ending i guess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiliSauce/pseuds/ChiliSauce
Summary: Gabriel Reyes度过了四十八个完整的冬天，第四十九个只过了一半。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 8





	Evermore

****> > 13\. 2020，结局** **

Gabriel Reyes度过了四十八个完整的冬天，第四十九个只过了一半。他刚来到洛杉矶的时候，寒冷的十二月成了他的噩梦，他曾被大人们推到濒死的可怜人前，或是在栅栏外看大一点的孩子猎野鹿，血腥和暴力都没能吓退他，阴冷的雨夹雪反而成了Gabriel最痛恨的东西。

如今他仰面倒在雪地里，厚厚的雪，四周还没有人踩过，因为Gabriel是被人扔在这里的。他张了张嘴巴，舌尖舔到冰凉的棉絮，触觉才回到了他的身体。他很疼，但说不上来是哪里在痛，是伤口，还是寒冷沿着他的神经爬行。他摔下来的时候还惊动了一片鸽群，它们惊慌地飞走，在他的身体方上掠过一片阴影。

Jack躺在离他不远的地方。他的大衣已经被覆盖上一层薄雪，他比Gabriel先落到这里，在静静地等他，淡金色的发丝与雪地融成一体，双臂舒展，像是人生第一次可以这样舒服地休憩。他的脸部和脖子是鲜红的一片，Gabriel甚至分辨不出他的五官，他看到雪花落在一处最高点停下，才知道那是Jack的鼻尖；隐约间他浅色的睫毛抖了抖，上下煽动。

只是另一阵冷风罢了。

这场占据整个人生的游戏终于有了结局：Gabriel最后还是背叛了Jack。他命令暗影守望在和守望先锋共同过境时把他们引到警察的视线里，这会令自己人逃走的概率大一些。但他没想因为这事害死Jack，只是他们都被条子追得太紧，无论怎样他和Jack都不可能活下来。他们还没能踏过俄勒冈的闸口，终点就仓促地定在了这里。

枪声还没有停，在Gabriel头顶的桥洞上，在几十英尺外的马路上。越来越多的人在倒下，警笛声在各个角落鸣叫，红色、蓝色，不停交织，一层一层叠在一起，直到它们印在你的视网膜上。“灯光是彩色的，但总会被这城市的黑暗浇灭。”Ted经常这样对他说。没有东西能照亮这个世界，Gabriel很早就铭记于心。

但有一个地方是亮着的，Jack的身体，他的轮廓在大雪中发亮。Gabriel艰难地偏过头，贪婪地盯着Jack的方向。他期待Jack坐起来，用袖子擦掉脸上的血迹，然后一边嘟哝一边向Gabriel伸出手，这一次Gabriel一定不会放过，他会和Jack同去任何Jack想去的地方，去落基山脉的山顶，去太平洋的孤岛，去地心，哪里都好。

Jack不能死，他还有把柄在Gabriel手上，他摔碎温斯顿像的事Gabriel还没有告诉任何人，嘿，如果Jack惹他不高兴了，他会告诉Vera，告诉温斯顿宅的管家，告诉Ted，Ted会替Gabriel收拾他的。

“Jack。”Gabriel尝试，但发出的声音比死神还要嘶哑，“混……混蛋。”

“Jack。”他又唤了一声，金发男人还是一动未动。

体力在从Gabriel的身体中流逝，像小时候他在沙滩努力去握一捧细沙，但比那要残忍得多。他的视线开始模糊，但目光从未离开Jack。“ _Jakie_ 。”他第三次念道，细如蚊蝇，雪花落在他的睫毛上，他没有力气把它抖掉。

Jack还在发光。Gabriel眨眨眼，把这一幕烙在自己的眼睛里、脑海里，他的生命会停在这个雪夜，但Jack还在晕染整个夜空，这颗被所有人唾弃的星星在Gabriel的世界里，永不泯灭。

****

****> > 12\. 2020初冬，最后一次会面。** **

Jack在抽烟。他很少抽烟，至少是Gabriel看见过的时候。今天很巧，Jack穿了黑色的大衣，而Gabriel是灰白色的风衣，都是他们鲜少选择的颜色。

他们坐在石板长凳的两头。Paloma的霓虹灯管坏了两处，在他们上方一闪一闪。

Jack的烟夹在两根手指间，却在唇边停留了很久。他脸上的伤口已经结痂变淡，但依旧摄人，他也没费心用口罩遮挡，一些孩子远远经过Jack时露出惊恐的神色。Jack只是垂下眼睛，谁会想到最后他竟变成了令人敬而远之的怪兽。

他们不用询问对方这几年过得怎么样——没人过得好。

Gabriel看着他深吸一口烟，然后吐出来，烟圈和呼出的白雾混在一起。

“Gabriel，你有没有想过，如果我们一起离开这里会怎么样？”他突然问。

这是个非常幼稚的问题，就像你在鬼门关前徘徊，却又突然畅想自己能够幸运到全身而退那般不现实。

“离开？你疯了，Morrison？”Gabriel说，“你以为把车开过洛杉矶的高速路口就能逃离这种生活了吗？”

Jack的神情疲惫下来。

“是的，我是，而且我还总抱有不切实际的幻想。”Jack说，“我在逃，在医院和高价租来的公寓间往返；我想让母亲多撑几日，又在担心警察会随时拜访我的住处，除了那里我再也找不到可以收留几个兄弟的地方了……在洛杉矶，这寸土寸金的地方。我恨死了，我恨死这样的日子，但我又像麻木了，机械地呼吸、东躲西藏。你也是，Gabe，这些东西麻木了你，让你误以为自己也是其中的一部分。”

“你想去哪？”Gabriel问。

“我不知道，我也没有真正去想过这个问题。”Jack耸肩，“如果真的有一天可以回到普通的生活——那太奢侈了，我不敢去想。夏威夷？西伯利亚？你是对的，其实我们永远也逃不掉。这是一个漩涡，你和我都在旋转下落的半路上。”

Gabriel低头吮了一口手里的热咖啡。

“如果我们真的有机会，你会和我合作吗？”金发男人问，“大概只有百分之二十的可行性？”

“听起来像个自杀计划。”

“确实，也许你我只能活一个，也许一个也活不了，但总有些孩子能活下来。”

“说说看。”

“我们一起逃走，我是说，暗影守望和守望先锋所有被记录在案的人。有一个人发誓会效忠我，能帮我在俄勒冈边境争取一些机会。”

“你相信他？”

“不，大概只有七八十分吧。”

“这不靠谱，现在谁也不能相信。”Gabriel闷声说，“然后呢？”

“我们会火拼，但可以让年轻人直接趁乱逃掉，到蒙大拿，或者更远的地方。如果想去加拿大……我知道你有人帮忙解决签证，他们可以走正常流程入境，我们要做的是让警察的注意力放在我们这种重案犯身上。”

“我们会有胜利的机会吗？”

“没人会胜利，我们都会损失一些人，包括警察。不过一旦开火，我不觉得 _我们两个_ 会有活下来的可能性。”

“噢，我明白了，你用‘百分之二十’这个破计划来骗我听进去，该死的，Morrison，你不怕死吗？”

“我不怕死，人都不怕死，死了只不过是失去意识，更像是种解脱，我们怕的只是死前的疼痛罢了。”Jack轻声说，“你呢？”

“大哲学家。”Gabriel摇摇头，“我不知道，我需要想一想。”

“我不会强迫你或是求你。但……考虑一下，可能这是我们最后一次合作的机会。”

他们沉默地享用完自己的烟和咖啡。风越发的冷了，坐在外面的人们都缩进围巾，躲到屋子里去了。奇怪的是，他和Jack都没有发抖，他们的世界都已经足够灰暗寒冷。

“哦对了，”Gabriel开口说，他必须要说出来，“谢谢你的小熊软糖。”

Jack竟然因为这句话笑起来，他笑得很用力，眼睛弯弯的，连夹着烟的手指都在颤动。

这是Gabriel最后一次目睹Jack的笑容。

****

****> > 1\. 1982，不算偶然的见面** **

这栋老房子叫温斯顿宅，它的背后理应有童话锦集那么厚的故事。大人们说温斯顿宅是和平地带，无论他们有多么想给对方的脑袋崩几个枪眼，只要踏进大宅的院子一步，所有人都要遵守规矩，握手言和。

但规矩是人定的，人是活的。“如果有人违反了规矩怎么办？”他曾问过。

“还没有人傲慢到敢无视这个规矩。”Peterson回答。他是个地道的美国人，亚麻色卷发，从不好好打理的胡子，还有离不开身的立领衫和牛仔裤。Gabriel不知道他什么时候加入暗影守望，但一直对Gabriel的父亲Ted忠心耿耿，也被指派为Gabriel和姊姊Luisa的老师。十岁的Gabriel总自以为懂得和大人们一样多，但他从未花心思细琢磨——他也琢磨不明白。

现在其他人都聚集在温斯顿宅的大厅里，Ted和Vera Morrison正严肃交谈，两派人手谨慎地站在各自首领的后方。正与暗影守望对峙的是守望先锋，它们的名字很像，因为暗影守望是八年前从守望先锋中分离出来的帮派——Peterson讲给他听的，而每当Gabriel追着他问到底发生了什么，Peterson又闭口不谈，反倒是Ted毫不避讳，说“那年发生了可怕的事情”。

没人留意兴致缺缺的Gabriel，就连Peterson也没有。他从人群中的缝隙中溜走，沿着走廊爬上有些年头的木制楼梯，远离这些无趣的会议和成年人；楼梯旁边的墙面上悬挂着许多他辨认不出的黑白照片，他只是匆匆扫过一眼，没有记进他十岁的小脑袋里。二楼没人，起码之前的两分钟他是这样以为的。

直到他听见一个清脆的声音响起在左手边的屋子里。他跑过去看，一个金发男孩正蹲在一堆瓷器碎片旁边。

他听到Gabriel的脚步声，慌张地回头。他有一头微卷的金发，苍白的皮肤，鼻头还在泛红，看起来年纪比Gabriel还要小，胆怯地不知要把目光落在哪里。“我不是有意的！”他委屈地说，急着辩解，“我只想看看它旁边的地球仪！”

他们一同低头看向那些碎片。“我想你刚刚打碎了一尊Winston的半身雕像。”Gabriel说。

“Winston是谁？”金发男孩惊恐地睁大眼睛。

还未等Gabriel回答，一个女声在楼下呼唤：“Jack？Jack你在哪？我们该走了。”金发男孩脸颊上仅存的血色这下彻底消失了。

“我妈妈在叫我。”他央求，“求求你，不要把这件事情告诉别人。”

“那你可欠我一个大人情。”Gabriel学着他爸爸的样子说，“我可是有你的把柄了。”

金发男孩——Jack——显然是吓坏了。不怪他，Gabriel臭着脸的样子可以吓退许多人，包括一些没骨气的成年人。他爬起来，双手在格子背带裤上蹭了蹭，然后跑下了楼。Gabriel从二楼的栏杆处向下看去，Vera Morrison正和Jack站在一起，金发男孩抓紧Vera的裙摆，她低头抚摸他的头发，小声安抚他。

他们消失在Gabriel的视野里，这时Peterson冒了出来，对着Gabriel吹胡子瞪眼：

“动动你的小屁股赶快下来，我们要去城里的墨西哥餐厅吃饭，你父亲要见几个重要的人。”

Gabriel把摔碎的温斯顿像扔在那里，就跑走了。他祈祷没人发现，或者等他跑得远远的再处理这一堆狼藉，这样他就不必被追问，也不用犹豫要不要帮Jack撒谎了。

“你认识那个男孩吗？”Peterson把他抓过去整理领子的时候，Gabriel问。

“谁？”

“金发的那个，白人。”

“噢，那是小Jack，Vera的独子。”Peterson漫不经心地说，“不怪你，他是这里唯一和你同龄的人。但如果你不想惹恼你父亲的话，就别找他说话。”

“他多大了？”Gabriel问。

“八岁。”Peterson快速回答。

“你怎么知道？”

“别问那么多问题。”Ted从后面走来，“拿上你的东西，我们上车。”

Gabriel爬进Ted的专车里，Peterson跟在旁边。他趴在玻璃上，看到院子里的一辆陌生吉普车也缓缓启动，驶向另一个方向。即使隔着相当远的距离和玻璃，Vera和Jack的金发也不难被留意。Gabriel盯着他们，期待Jack也会回头看向他这边，但他永远也不会知道结果，车开得太快，阳光太足，只是眨眼的间歇，时间就这样残酷又随意地把他们冲散了。

**** ****> > 2\. 1990，他们长大了，但还很年轻** **

这不是Gabriel经历的第一场枪战，但却是最惊心动魄的——起码在他短暂的18年人生里绝对是要好好记下的一笔。他把手枪收到前胸，整个人缩在一张办公桌后面，但那脆弱到可笑的木板根本没法抵挡死局帮的火力压制。

他听见有人倒下，但不知道是暗影守望的人，还是死局帮的人。另一发子弹从远处击中了他的掩体，令他的耳朵嗡嗡直响，木屑飞进鼻子里。

“Sam，你还有多少子弹？”他冲背后大吼，“我只剩下三发了。”

“一发，或者两发。”Sam闷声回应，他听起来很痛苦，“该死……这群该死的家伙。”

“你受伤了吗？”Gabriel大声问。

Sam没回答他。更多的枪声响起，Gabriel甚至开始绝望地想知道Ted和Peterson去了哪里，怎么可以把他扔在死局帮的巢穴里等死。

“……他们来了！”Sam说。

“谁？”

“守望先锋的人。”

“噢。” _感谢这一致对外的合作时期。_ Gabriel小心翼翼地探出半个头，Sam说得没错，几个人出现在另一扇门旁，他们身穿蓝色的夹克，手里都是精良的改装步枪。一位异域黑发女人走在前面，旁边是一个金发年轻人，他把枪口对准死局帮占据的大门，毫不犹豫地开火。

他太年轻了，从各种层面上来说。

Gabriel对Jack并不陌生，即使他们在童年并没有见过几次面，但身为两个著名帮派的后辈，他们频频登上过报纸头条。Jack还处在尴尬的成长期，四肢修长，像是被人捏橡皮泥一样捏出了大个子，脸庞却还是个孩子。但他端起步枪时眼神坚定又决绝，变成身经百战的士兵。

还没等Gabriel松口气，死局帮的下一波进攻就开始了，连守望先锋的人都急忙撤到两边寻找遮挡。Jack向他的方向扑过来，而黑发女人则转身去帮助Sam。Jack的力气出人意料得大，拽着他的领子把他拖向一旁的小房间里，Gabriel的腿像是被卡车碾过一样疼。他开始嚎叫：

“你压到我的腿了！”

“我没有，你个蠢货。”Jack呵斥，“你中弹了。”

他们相当狼狈地爬进旁边的屋子里，Jack把一张桌子拖过去挡住屋门。“你的朋友——”Gabriel开口。

“Ana会搞定的，相信我。我的任务是来救你。”Jack打断他。他蹲下撕开Gabriel裤子的小腿部分，这下可以清楚地看到一颗子弹嵌在Gabriel的左腿肚里，他完全不知道什么时候被击中的，而肾上腺素正慢慢褪去，疼痛来得又快又猛。他咬紧嘴唇，可不想在比他小的男孩面前显出胆怯。

Jack的步枪放在他们脚边（上面印着特有的守望先锋标志），从腰包里掏出一个镊子和一捆纱布，甚至还有十分专业的橡胶手套。他麻利地取出子弹（无视Gabriel的哀嚎）、止血，缠上绷带，最后系了一个结。枪声还在继续，但他神情冷静，一点都没有被影响到。

“好消息，伤口很浅。”他把东西都收拾好。

“你才十六岁！”Gabriel脱口而出。

Jack抬头看他， _他的眼睛是汪洋一般的蓝色_ ，“对，”他说，变声期让他看起来像个孩子——他本来就是个孩子，“怎么了？”

“你会用步枪，还会包扎伤口！”

“你也只有十八岁而已。”Jack转了转眼珠，“我得照顾我的母亲，学了一点护理知识。”

“Vera？她怎么了？”

“她病了，有一段时间了。”Jack淡淡地说。他站起来，走到门边听声音，“我猜Ana已经解决好了那些麻烦的家伙。”

“我们要出去吗？”

“不，我们先在这里等着。”金发男孩说，“我的任务就是在你父亲赶来之前保证你的安全。”

他走到Gabriel身边坐下，和他肩靠着肩，蜷起膝盖。他不知从哪变出一包小熊软糖，在Gabriel眼前晃了晃。“我妈妈说，如果觉得疼就吃点甜食。”他说，“所以我总是随身携带一些。”

他把一颗红色小熊塞到Gabriel掌心里，调皮地笑了一下，脸颊上的星点雀斑也随着他的笑容皱了起来。

“我们现在是朋友喽？”Gabriel咧嘴笑道。

“当然不可能，你是暗影守望，而我是守望先锋的人，只是死局帮让我们暂时休战而已，我们永远也不可能成为朋友的。”Jack认真地说。

Gabriel把糖含在嘴里。“你听起来可比上一次我遇到你时成熟多了。”

红晕爬上Jack的脸颊，他一定和Gabriel一样，正在脑子里回味八年前的那一段。“我记不住了。”他扭过头去。

“我们在温斯顿宅，我看见你在——”

Gabriel的话被唐突的敲门声打断了，毛玻璃上出现一个长发女人的轮廓，她只是敲了敲，就转身离开了。

“那是Ana，我最好的 _朋友_ 。”Jack说，“我猜外面已经结束了。”

他先起身，伸出一只手帮Gabriel也站了起来。左脚触地的时候Gabriel差点要没出息地哼出声，但Jack倚过来，帮他分担了大部分重量。现在他们与对方的鼻尖只有几英寸的距离，Gabriel闻得到他肩头上火药的味道。

“我们下次什么时候可以见面？”Gabriel问。

“我不知道，但是……”Jack垂下眼睛，有那么一瞬间Gabriel以为他要凑过来吻自己的嘴唇——他没有感觉错，Jack靠近他，睫毛乱颤。但他在碰到Gabriel的皮肤前就停住了。

“我会很开心有那么一天。”他低声说。

****

****> > 3\. 1997，有人命令他们长大** **

事实是Jack和Gabriel后面还见了很多次。死局帮从芝加哥叫了帮手过来，抵御死局帮成了守望先锋和暗影守望的第一要务，而合作是两个帮派获得出路的唯一方法。时间过得飞快，他们每一次见到彼此时都觉得对方又拔高了身高，变了声音，脸部线条逐渐变得坚毅。Jack成了守望先锋最厉害的枪手，而Gabriel逐渐从Ted那里接来了管理事务。成长真是一个神奇的东西。

但除去负责外交的人，与守望先锋私会是不被允许的，即使身为头目的儿子也被这些规矩所限定。但去他妈的，Gabriel才不在乎这些，他用一只信鸽和Jack交流，纸条上写下下次见面的地点时间；Ted和Vera在温斯顿宅的会议室里谈话时，他们作为小辈站在墙边，在背后偷偷握住另一人的手。

等Jack一到十八岁他们立刻上了床。那是一段甜蜜的日子，但Gabriel现在回忆起来，那几年的时光已经被风吹散了大半，历史被时间的长河打磨去了所有闪亮的部分，像一场梦，醒来嘴里只会尝到它的苦涩。Gabriel学会向Peterson撒谎，贿赂负责把守的人，用一些好东西打点旅店老板，只为能和Jack度过一个安静的晚上。

Jack——Jack是独一无二的。他像炽热的太阳一样侵入Gabriel的世界，重新涂写Gabriel灰色调的人生。他们凑在一起，谈论枪支、帮派和城市的历史，总有说不完的话；对于一个帮派成员来说，Jack总是过于阳光和乐观，而且不会在意Gabriel对他泼出的冷水，或是尖酸刻薄的点评，他只是微笑，欣然接受他们无法在某些观点达成一致的事实。

一晃七年过去，对抗死局帮终于有了起色，他们溃不成军，保持低调，好长一段时间里都没出来惹事。几个月一次的见面算不上频繁，每一次都无比珍贵，Gabriel从未向那些想攀附暗影守望的男人女人看上一眼。

他只想要Jack。

现在他们挤在一家简陋的汽车旅馆的小床上，白床单缠绕在Jack身上，只堪堪遮住他的一条腿，而露出所有引人遐想的部分；齿痕和手掌的印记在他缺乏血色的皮肤上清晰可见，从脚踝到脖颈，Gabriel都没有放过，不知道多久才能完全消掉。Jack的手臂搭在床沿上，手指夹着一根烟。

Gabriel不知道他什么时候开始抽烟的。

“你还好吗？”Gabriel问，把手指插进Jack乱糟糟的金发里，另一个人像小动物一样在他触碰下哼了两声。

“我得告诉你一些事情。”良久后，Jack说，“不是什么好事情。”

Gabriel盯着他。

“他们决定把大权转交给我，因为我母亲现在经常卧床养病。”他说，“Ana会成为我的副手，但我觉得她更适合掌权，但是——”

他停下来猛吸了一口烟。

“我始终认为，那只是因为我是个适合抛头露面的好摆设。”

“噢操他们的！”

“也许他们是对的。”Jack闷声说。

“适合抛头露面并不是缺点，你有一张会吐金子的嘴巴，Morrison，我可见识过。”

Jack干巴巴地笑了两声，Gabriel从背后扑过去，堵住他的嘴巴。烟味呛人，但谁都没有抱怨，Gabriel抚摸他的身体，故意挠他发痒的位置，很快Jack又咯咯笑起来，仿佛把所有烦恼都忘记了。嘿，他才只有二十三岁，Gabriel也不过是一个二十五岁的鲁莽青年而已。

“等你真的成了首领，可不可以答应我一件事，”Gabriel问，“我爸爸是个强硬的混蛋，但Peterson是个好人，不要伤害他。”

“我也喜欢Peterson。”Jack看着Gabriel的眼睛说，“我答应你。”

很快Gabriel就从一些街头小报中看到了Jack的照片，报道他接下守望先锋以及几个由其投资的空壳公司。他被拥簇在一群正在高喊口号的亲信中，缺墨的印刷令他的头发在泛黄的草纸上像一片褪去颜色的稻田；他神色有些尴尬，嘴角上弯，眼睛里更多的是难以遮掩的慌张。

这时Gabriel意识到自己并没有多了解Jack Morrison，即使他记住了Jack身体的触感，他的气味，他在床上所有那些可爱又性感的声音，但他们对彼此知晓的部分也到此为止。他盯着照片中Jack的眼睛，他甚至认不出自己熟悉的那个人。

当Jack想努力变成另一副样子的时候，真正的Jack就已经在离Gabriel而去了。

他们变成了熟悉的陌生人，但这不是突然发生的，这是自Gabriel见到Jack的第一眼，从始至终都被写在他们的命运里，融进他们的血液里。

**** ****> > 4\. 2001，千禧年，战争的开始** **

新的战争开始了。

死局帮退出了洛城的争纷，其他小帮派开始选择他的保护伞——守望先锋，还是暗影守望。他们又站在了对立面，那些曾经的并肩作战、合作会谈，一瞬间就不复存在了。

Gabriel不敢猜测这些年来他的父亲是否对他和守望先锋接班人操在一起的事情有所耳闻，他自信地以为自己隐藏得很好，但Ted知道一切，没人能够瞒住他。Ted从来没有明说过，直到有一天他把Gabriel叫来书房，Peterson不在房间里，只有他的姊姊Luisa站在Ted身旁。

“我需要告诉你一些事情，”他开门见山，“关于暗影守望的起源。”

“那些可怕的事情？”Gabriel问。

“很久之前一直到十年之前，守望先锋一直占据着洛城第二帮派的称号，而第一帮派属于费斯卡——如今已经完全销声匿迹的团伙。当时守望先锋其中的一位成员，我们都叫他‘铁石心’，他与一部分成员不满守望先锋竭力避免流血事件而总在和费斯卡的斗争中吃瘪，他们起了内斗，最后铁石心和他的簇拥者分离出来，成立了暗影守望。”

“好吧，就这些？”

“铁石心彻底激怒了John Morrison，两人各带着一伙人火拼。那是一场两败俱伤的争斗，John死在一个刚会持枪的毛头小子枪下，铁石心捡回了一条命，不久之后因为伤口感染也死掉了。暗影守望失去了领头人，他们请我回到洛杉矶接手，这也是为什么你会跟随我与Luisa一起来到这里。”

Gabriel双手抱胸：“你总算告诉了我为什么要把妈自己扔在墨西哥城的原因。”

“呆在老家对妈来说更安全。”Luisa插嘴。

“Luisa是对的，刚来到这里的那几个月我见到的鲜血比人生头四十年见过的都多。”Ted说，“我拼了命来保护你们姐弟俩，并且把暗影守望从垂涎欲滴等着分肉的条子手中救了回来。你知道为什么吗，Gabriel？为什么我叫这个地方‘彻头彻尾的烂摊子’？John的独子 _Jack_ 在他死前不久出生，Vera无法接受孩子失去父亲的事实，她接下守望先锋，并且发誓永不原谅暗影守望。”

“ _什么？_ ”

Ted没有理会他的大叫。“我想告诉你的是，你和Jack从来不是一个阵营的人，即使你们曾并肩作战抗击死局帮，除此之外守望先锋和暗影守望永远都没有理由站在同一战线。你们的命运在John Morrison死掉的那一刻就决定了，现在，是该你打破那些该死的、愚蠢至极的幻想泡沫了。”

“没有什么‘幻想泡沫’，”Gabriel低吼，“我从来没有幻想过什么，因为我一直被困在这个——这个地方！我在暗影守望长大，根本没有选择！妈没有选择，Luisa也没有！这是你替我们所有人做的选择！我没有资格幻想任何东西。”

“这里的每一个人都在为了生存而努力，我们都牺牲了不同的东西。”Ted冷冷地说，“你需要早日接受这个事实。从今天起，你来接替Peterson担任我的副手，Peterson毕竟年事已高，我需要一个更强壮、更有执行能力的人，我一直都肯定你的能力，你是同龄人中最优秀的射手。暗影守望需要你，我不会放任里浪费你和不应该接触的人鬼混。”

下大雪了，又是一个冬天。雪花飘落在玻璃上，倔强地攀附在那，不肯离开，Gabriel在玻璃里侧用手掌去触碰它，雪花在羡慕他的壁炉，而Gabriel在羡慕雪花的无忧无虑。

他和Ted大吵了一架，和Jack无关（也许有关），但两人都决定要把陈年往事翻出来说一说。没人敢横在他们中间劝架，任由他们在房子里扯着嗓子喊。好在家人就是家人，谁都没有蠢到用枪指着对方。

Gabriel在风雪交加的凌晨独自走出门散心，拒绝了想要跟来的几个下手。本来他只想让凌冽的海风把自己吹得清醒一点，没想到在一个被大雪掩埋的草堆里救下了一个冻得半死的男孩。他胳膊上还有一个死局帮的纹身。

Gabriel把他拽进自己的车里，帮他去附近的餐厅要了点热乎乎的食物和发霉的毯子。男孩把鼻涕蹭在他的车座上，化掉的雪水黏在他的头发里——像只脏兮兮的小狗。他说他叫Jesse McCree，Gabriel猜他大概只有十四五岁，死局帮溃败的时候他做了逃兵，一些余党一直在追杀他，所以他只能躲起来，不敢在大街上露面。

“我可以做暗影守望的人。”他闷声闷气地说，可能感冒了，“操，我还没成年，可没有那些毫无用处的羞耻心。”

“暗影守望可不是垃圾桶，你得证明自己够格。”

“我当然够格，”Jesse大声说，“我出生在死局帮，只是没得选择而已。”

Gabriel看着他，仿佛看到了自己。他决定把这孩子带回去，收到自己下面，确保他的安全。他启动了汽车，沿着昏暗的海岸线掉头。大雪没头没尾地下，冰花结在挡风玻璃上无法去掉，他只能在风雪中以最慢的速度行驶。

“你呢，你为什么在这鬼天气到海边来？”Jesse问。

“来透透气。”

“在这儿透气？嘿，伙计，是不是发生了什么令人难过的事情？”

“我失去了一个人，”Gabriel轻声说，“他没死，只是……感觉我们之间的距离越来越远。我需要一点时间来消化这件事。”

“我明白。”Jesse故作深沉地点点头，“花点时间去悼念吧，Reyes先生。”

很快Jesse就裹在毯子里歪过头睡着了。Gabriel把车开回自己的公寓，雪终于停了，一抹属于清晨的白色刺破云层，照亮了城市。

****

****> > 5\. 2004，遥望** **

那个男人剧烈地挣扎着，但Gabriel比他力气要大得多，摁着他的脖子，每挣扎一下Gabriel就会增加几分力度，把他重新摁进脏水桶里去。

“噗……噗……求求你……咳咳咳……”

“我再问一遍，”Gabriel拽着他的头发将他拉起来，在他耳边威胁，“Peterson在哪？”

“我真的不知道，我真的……咳咳咳！”那个男人苦苦哀求，“我不负责对接，我只是一个开卡车的，我说的是真话……”

Gabriel又将他摁回水里。

“老兄，你这样会弄死他的。”Jesse在Gabriel身后说。Gabriel知道这男孩的内心远没有表面看起来的那么凶狠，况且他也并不打算在这里杀人。他松开手，那人呛了一大口水之后就瘫倒在地上，全身都在因为剧烈咳嗽而痉挛。Gabriel不喜欢做这样的事，即使这是他的工作——血和污秽闻起来可不妙，更何况大多数人面对他都会尿裤子，Gabriel讨厌那股骚味。

Jesse走到仓库窗边，点了一支烟，可能他和Gabriel想的一样，想掩盖这股味道。

“我们在做无用功。”他说。

“只有真正做完才知道是不是真的无用功。”Gabriel说。

Peterson消失有三个月了，所有人都放弃了希望，他已经很老了，再加上年轻时积攒下的病痛，一点点感染都能杀死他。Ted想找到他的尸骨，把他安葬在暗影守望的基地里，但他比任何人都清楚黑道处理尸体的方式——抛进海里，打烂脸部，或者喂给野狗。寻找尸体只是在安慰自己罢了。

Gabriel的内心还有一丝微弱的希望，他还记得Jack曾答应过会保证Peterson的安全。

“你真觉得是守望先锋干的？”Jesse问。

“我需要把这件事问清楚。”

“问谁？等等，Morrison？你疯了！”Jesse似乎看透了他的想法。

“他答应过……”

“他答应过不会直接一枪蹦了你的脸吗？”Jesse翻了个白眼。他回头看去，那个卡车司机已经因为太累而晕过去了，“我们该不该给他叫辆救护车？”

“交给你了。”Gabriel从他唇边夺下剩下那半只香烟，不理会Jesse的抗议用脚踩灭。说实在的，这孩子实在抽太多烟了，他可不想自己的得力助手年纪轻轻就因为肺癌死掉。

他从窗户里看着Jesse一路小跑到不远处的电话亭。他们也该离开这个地方了。

Gabriel已经有五年没有与Jack面对面。五年时间足够忘记一个人，忘记所有和这个人有关的东西，Gabriel却愚蠢地相信他和Jack会记得对方，以及当年言之凿凿的誓言。Peterson死了，但Gabriel还愿意听Jack解释，也许是手下的人没有请示他，也许只是一场简单的意外。

也许根本没有。他们只是不想把财力人力花在没意义的火拼上，也许，Jack终于意识到誓言是这世界上最虚无缥缈的东西。

Gabriel永远知道去哪里找Jack，尽管他们已经形同陌路。救护车和警车赶来的时候，Gabriel的雪铁龙已经从小巷悄悄离开了。他们的目的地是一个叫Paloma的墨西哥菜馆，其实它并不正宗，混了一些美式风格，但Jack和Gabriel年轻的时候经常去那里私会，它的老板是个中立派，只要帮派争斗没发生到她的地盘上就睁一只眼闭一只眼假装没看到，也没有哪一方蠢到想要占据这个餐馆。所有人都需要有一个可靠的地方喘息。

Jack曾说过，每个周五他都会在Paloma花上几个小时喝茶看报，这里没人打扰，像个迷你版的“温斯顿宅”。Gabriel把车停在马路对面，Jack真的在那里，认真读一份摊在圆桌上的报纸。

他们只隔着一条马路，但Gabriel像是在时间银河的另一端遥望他。

他也成了大男人，不再是那副爱傻笑的模样，头发也服服帖帖，被精心打理过，像是甜霜不知不觉沉淀下来。他的肩膀上搭着一件外套，即使这个鬼天气他还坚持坐在外面，吹冷风，享用一杯很快就会凉掉的茶。

“是Morrison。”Jesse的声音把他从深思中拉了出来，“你要过去吗？我可以帮你看车。”

Gabriel想就这样跳下车去，坐到他身边的凳子上，抢他的点心，然后嘲笑他脸上用来增添血色的化妆品。但暗影守望教会了他哪些是幻想，哪些才是现实——Jack的两个手下一左一右站在不远处，而一个他没见过的黑头发的男人坐在他旁边，桌下两人的大腿紧挨着，没有一点距离。

“Gabe？”Jesse疑惑地问。

“我不过去。”

“什么？但Peterson——”

“我会找到他的。”Gabriel踩下油门，“走吧，回家。”

****

****> > 7\. 2007，他还会想起那个人** **

洛城帮派的战争断断续续地开始、暂歇，见不到尾声，不知不觉所有人都习惯了每天在枪声中喝咖啡的生活。当然人们还是很怕死，只是嘴上不说罢了。Jesse被派到暗影守望的脱衣舞俱乐部管理了一段时间，牛仔小子自然没有什么管理学学位，但凭一张嘴和一包烟，他竟把这里打理得井井有条，起码他们有了乐观的进账，也没有被偷或者被抢。

Gabriel游走在城市里，他本不需要干那些脏活，但他仿佛是为此而生的——他鲜有感情，也不会恐惧，没有什么能触动他。别人都称他为“死神”，在阴影处吸食恐惧，收割他们的灵魂。

就连对这个绰号，Gabriel也没什么感觉。

“你有没有想过——”有一天Ted假装无意间提起，“——找一个女人结婚？”

“从什么时候你开始关心我的私生活了？”Gabriel哼了一声。

“你妈妈那天打来电话提到这件事。我一下子想起来，我好像从来没见过你和哪个人在一起过，哪怕只有三个月，四个月——”

“有没有想过那是因为你根本不了解我？”

“所以，你有过吗？”

Gabriel操过男人，也有女人，但没有一段是稳定关系。他唯一记得的就是Jack和他在精力旺盛的青年时期的几年偷情。但是Jack——Jack从来不是他的男朋友。

“没有。”他平静地回答。这不算撒谎。“况且我不想像你一样不负责任，要让另一个人一辈子背负 _不知何时会死去_ 的恐惧。”

Ted第一次没有对他的嘲讽破口大骂。

“给你妈妈回个电话。”他只是说，“她想你了。”

Gabriel照做了。

****

****> > 8\. 2011，一个决定** **

关于二零一一年的冬天，所有人的回忆都只剩下刺骨的冷。这不单指气温，还有一场一场接连不断的战争。所有人都麻木了，他们只是接听电话，听到哪里受到袭击，死掉多少人，被抓去多少人，然后派年轻的小伙子去通知兄弟的家人。但他们的家人也麻木了，没人大吵大嚷，无法忍受的人会直接搬走，忍得了了就留下来，和其他人一样抓起枪。

Gabriel不喜欢这样。但他到底喜欢什么，也说不好。

现在Gabriel和Jesse还有四个年轻人挤在面包车厢里，即将 _上门拜访_ 一家属于守望先锋的地下赌场。上周守望先锋匿名举报了他们的脱衣舞俱乐部，警察突袭，他们失去了两个人和整个店面。今天只是以牙还牙而已。

Jesse突然说：“老大，你知道Jack Morrison在和一个男人鬼混吗？”

Gabriel停下上膛的动作，看着他。“什么？”

“他叫Vincent，不是守望先锋的人，但也绝对不是两个人操在一起那么简单。我怀疑Morrison根本不喜欢他，Vincent的背后一定有一笔不可告人的交易。”Jesse说，“之前脱衣舞俱乐部的小鸟听到的，我也去调查了一番。也许他是黑爪的人。”

“黑爪？那个河滨县的新兴街头帮派？”

“Vincent在管理这家赌场，说不定这是场合作。”

Gabriel张了张嘴，又不知道该说什么。“好的？”

“你怎么想？我们应该抓Vincent做人质吗？”

“如果他真是黑爪的人，我们没必要树敌，现在情况已经够严峻了。”Gabriel说，其他几个人点了点头，他们在这几个月里或多或少都失去了一些亲朋好友，不想在这个寒冷的季节里再收获坏消息了。

“我知道，只是……”Jesse清了清嗓子，“老大，我听说过你和Morrison曾经……”

其他人的目光齐刷刷地落在Gabriel身上。

“我们上过床，满意了吗？”Gabriel低声说，“我不怕你们知道，因为这些事已经过去了，这个秘密公开于众也不会影响到我们任何一个人。”

“但你们恨对方！”一个叫Billy的印第安男孩说，“所有人都知道你们是不共戴天的敌人。”

“发生什么事了？”Jesse问。

“他曾向我保证过永远不会碰Peterson，但显然他食言了。或者，他根本没那个权力干预守望先锋的每一步，他 _只是个适合抛头露面的好摆设_ 。”

“他真是个懦夫。”高个子Astron附和。这些孩子听多了那些大人讲过的故事，哪怕与Jack从未谋面，也不影响那些恶毒的观点灌输进他们的脑子里。

“我不想再听任何人提到这件事。”Gabriel说。

他们忙不迭地点头，生怕Gabriel会因为刺探到私事而愤怒地去掐他们的脖子。

面包车突然急刹车，并剧烈地颠簸了两下。司机敲了敲隔在他们之间的门板，告知他们已经到达目的地。Gabriel把手枪揣在裤兜里，然后把雷明顿870和枪套背在身上，最后在外面套上棉衣。

“我们走。”他下令。

他们大摇大摆地走进赌场隐蔽的铁门，有两个健壮的男人想要拦住他们，但Jesse把维和者顶在其中一人的太阳穴上。守门的人只能乖乖放他们进去，不过转头就会呼叫守望先锋的增援来，没关系，这次造访不必偷偷摸摸，守望先锋的人聚齐才正合他意。

他们沿着楼梯走上半开放的二层平台，惊扰了一些人，包括正忙着接待几名纽约来的（看他们那板板正正的西服就知道）大人物的Angela Ziegler，她脸上的震惊一闪而过，很快又镇定下来，与旁人耳语几句，就在这时Jesse倒吸一口气，Gabriel也发现了——与Angela交谈的正是Vincent，他曾见过的、坐在Jack旁边的那个黑发男人。

“Gabriel Reyes！”Angela向他们走来，“你父亲最近身体怎么样？”

Gabriel没有理会她讽刺的问候。他的注意力都在Vincent身上——他正背对着他，身材消瘦，微微驼背，接过了刚才Angela负责的客户。Angela注意到他的目光，轻声笑了一下。

“他是Jack的男朋友。”

“我知道。”Gabriel从嗓子眼里挤出一句。

“嘿，美人，我们来这儿可不是为了看谁的男朋友的，或是吃难吃的水果沙拉。”Jesse轻浮地说，“不过你应该能猜到我们为什么会出现在这里，你们的小警察对付我们可真是积极呢！我人生的第一个俱乐部就这么没了，我失业了！你们想怎么赔我啊？”

Angela只是用她冰冷冷的蓝眼睛看着他们。她在等后援。

“叫Jack Morrison到这里见我。”Gabriel说。

“他不会来的。”Angela厉声说。

“他就在附近，我能闻到他身上那股——臭味。”Gabriel压低声音，“叫他过来，也让他见一见我在警署的 _好朋友_ 。”

Angela终究藏不住眼睛里的惊恐。这些天洛城警察似乎突然决定不再睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁不想在圣诞前多领一份功劳呢？暗影守望在洛城警署有一个内应，Moira O'Deorain，她会在五分钟内带着小队突袭这里，按照安排，他们会发现守望先锋藏在金库里走私来的东西。

以牙还牙。

几个人从阴影中走出，将他们六个人围在圆圈里，Gabriel能看到他们黑洞洞的枪口。Jesse爽朗地大笑起来，牛仔小子从来不怕这些东西，哪怕下一秒那些子弹就可以射进他的胸膛。

一楼传来一阵骚动，有人高喊“LAPD”边强行破门，熟悉的红发走在最前面。守望先锋的打手全部低头望向门口，就在这时Gabriel掏出手枪，对准离他最近的那个人射击。

一瞬间这里乱作一团。大概有十个人在同时上膛，另外的人在用肩膀冲撞。Angela很冷静，她知道自己不能盲目拼枪，她需要活着守望先锋才会有活路——她退到一旁，抓起Vincent的胳膊。

“把Jack Morrison那个懦夫叫到这里来！”Gabriel像雄狮一样对他们的背影怒吼。提到那个名字时Vincent下意识地回过了头，他瞪圆的眼睛充满愤怒和震惊，他知道Gabriel是谁，他知道Jack与Gabriel的关系，他知道——

一个人扑过来与他扭打在一起，试图夺下他的手枪。枪声还在响，这次警察也加入进来，火药味迅速蔓延到每一个角落。Gabriel用尽全力把另一人压在身下，用大腿死死卡住他的下半身，腾出双手掐住他的脖子，看着他的脸逐渐变成酱猪肝色，眼睛上翻。在折磨一个人的时候他脑子里并没有过多的想法，只不过是用力，再用力，狠狠教训这群家伙，至于是死是活，那不在他的考虑范畴里。

他身下的人不再动了。他用袖子擦了擦湿漉漉的嘴巴，才发现那些都是血。

“老大！”Jesse的声音从后面传来，年轻人头发被烧焦了一块儿，但看起来不遭。他气喘吁吁地说，“Morrison来了……就在门口，带着几个人。”

Billy躺在楼梯的最上方一动不动，Gabriel没机会去查看他是否还活着，但他胸前的血迹不是假的。他带着其他几个人撤离到一个通往后门的连廊里，原来这里是锁死的，他派人提前来破坏掉了锁，用来撤退，而守望先锋那群笨蛋谁也没有发现。现在，赌场里的路人尖叫着横冲直撞，而帮派成员则和警察杀成一团；警察永远是最后的赢家，因为警察有一个国家的后援，而帮派除了一条不值钱的命以外什么也没有。

他和Jesse一边帮受伤的人处理伤口，一边等外面的闹剧结束。Billy最好的朋友Astron也不过十九岁，现在正咬着嘴唇偷偷哭泣。

“我讨厌这味道。”Jesse小声说。

“什么味道？”

“血。”他破天荒地没有耍嘴皮子，而是把Astron搂在怀里，任他痛哭，“我想抽支烟。”

枪声停了下来,警察们开始清理现场。Gabriel从二楼平台向下望去，那些还没有死掉的守望先锋跪在地板上，排成一排，警察在挨个给他们拷手铐，Vincent和Jack也在其中，Jack一直低垂着头，头发凌乱，但身上没有血迹。几分钟后，Moira找到了他。

“我需要一个偿命者，一个掌权的人。他们杀了两个警察，一个重伤。”她说，“但Morrison没开枪，我们不能直接杀掉他。”

“那个黑头发的呢？”

“谁？”

“Vincent。”

“我对这个人没有印象，看起来没有案底。所以？”

她挑起眉毛看向Gabriel，等待一个答案。

“杀了Vincent，”Gabriel说，“他是和Morrison鬼混的人，并且在管理这座赌场。守望先锋也不会因为他的死就冒然袭击警署。Morrison也许会生气，但他的决定没有什么分量。”

红发的受贿警察眯起眼睛：“怎么，私人恩怨？”

“不，前几年他们杀掉了一个对暗影守望很重要的人，我们也一直想找人偿命。”

“好。”Moira耸耸肩。

几分钟后，一声枪响回响在整栋楼里。没有尖叫，没有痛哭，什么都没有，枪声之后世界突然沉寂了下来，好像连同所有人的呼吸一起都送上了天堂。天堂也有血的味道吗？

Gabriel一行人从安排好的后门离开，爬进面包车，但他们失去了一个兄弟，所有人都沉默不语。警车驶向另一个方向，他看见Jack站在一片狼藉的赌场门前，孑然一身，冷风吹起他的大衣和碎发，像一个孤独的稻草人。

****

****> > 9\. 2011，那些憎恶** **

那天晚上Gabriel本该在睡前照例点上蜡烛，享用一杯热牛奶，等待时针跳过零点。但鬼使神差地，他放下了杯子，起身来到窗边。他掀开窗帘向下看去，发现Jack Morrison站在院子的围栏外面，肩头已经落满了雪。

“你为什么要这么做？”他听见Morrison在声嘶力竭地高喊，“Reyes，你这个天杀的、只配在地狱腐烂的人！”

Astron敲响了他的门：“老大，我们是不是要……？”

“不，”Gabriel说，“别开枪，他不会做什么的。”

他任凭Jack站在那里，用双手捂住脸庞，然后咒骂、撕扯自己的头发，踢打一旁的栅栏，发泄他积攒下来的悲伤和愤怒。Gabriel放下窗帘，重新端起盛着牛奶的杯子。

Jack说的没错，在地狱腐烂的确是Gabriel的唯一结局。

****

****> > 10\. 2015，被扼住的喉咙** **

Vincent死掉的那年之后，战火似乎在一瞬间就平息了。

有人说Jack在悼念Vincent，但Gabriel知道Jack根本没有那么爱他。Jack是守望先锋的傀儡，那Vincent就是一枚棋子，也许比起Vincent的死亡，Jack更气愤Gabriel扼杀了他身边的唯一一件可以称得上美好的事物。他永远也不会原谅Gabriel——真可笑，起码在这一点上，Gabriel足够了解他。

Jack憎恨Gabriel，正如Gabriel憎恨着Jack的那样。敌人又没有什么理由要变成朋友。

令Gabriel惊讶的是，他突然对帮派间的争斗失去了兴趣，也许是旧伤口在劝说他歇一歇，也许是逐渐老去的Ted使他触摸到生命的流逝，他开始沉下心来，思索活在这一团乱麻中的意义。他把越来越多的管理任务交给Jesse和更年轻的人，偶有几个远房亲戚前来拜访，询问加入帮派的事，他看着那些小小的孩子们，摇了摇头。

不久后信息时代来临，眨眼间全世界都连上了那个叫互联网的东西；摄像头安装在大街小巷每一个角落，它们让Gabriel后背发麻。靠着这些非人类的眼睛，Gabriel被抓进警署好几次，即便他在工作的时候已经足够小心。警察没有抓到暗影守望的重要把柄，只能气急败坏地看着Gabriel拘留几天又被保释出来，三五天之后又用一些“街头故意伤害”的小罪名去烦扰他。

守望先锋就没有这么幸运了。得力于Moira，他们一直被警察盯得很紧。守望先锋关掉几家用来挣钱的店面，而Moira使出浑身解数想捕捉到任何可以逮捕Jack的机会。Jack的朋友Ana——Gabriel还记得她——是个精明的女人，即使守望先锋腹背受敌，他们还没有任何高层落到警察的手里。

只是暂时。那句话怎么说来着，警察永远是笑到最后的那一个。

“LAPD！放下你们的武器！”

Gabriel不用回头也知道警察的枪口正对着自己的后背。听见仓库外的警笛声时他正在和手下清点墨西哥那边运来的几箱武器。他举起手来，一边在心里咒骂手机、邮件之类的高科技产品，这让喜欢背叛的杂种老鼠变多了起来。几个小时的颠簸和非常熟悉的手续之后，他被推进了短期监狱的铁门。

Jack Morrison坐在靠角落的板凳上，看着他。

这是他没有料到的。

Gabriel感觉自己有一辈子没有见过Jack了，他也长了皱纹，头发慢慢褪色，但他仍然是Gabriel记忆中的摸样，冷静，淡然，甚至有一点令人憎恶的弱懦。他现在也很狼狈，格子外套上都是泥土和血迹，那些血应该是他自己的，因为他脸上有两道新鲜的伤口，一道跨过他的鼻梁，一道连着嘴唇。

“你看起来还真惨。”Gabriel开口说。

Jack的眼睛里既没有惊讶也没有怒火，像没有风吹拂的海水，它们以前不是这样的，起码上一次Gabriel落下轻吻的时候，那里还洋溢着喜悦和活力。

“你也在这里。”金发男人语调平平，这不是一个问句。

“那些条子把你怎么了？”

“我们的会计成了警察的线人。”他简单地回答。

Gabriel在Jack的长凳上坐下，他们离对方有一些距离，可以在这个小屋里活动开手脚。Jack从大衣兜里摸出一个东西，Gabriel第一反应是烟，但是他妈的，他们绝不可能在这里抽烟。

实际上Jack递给Gabriel一袋开了口的小熊软糖。

“我不恨你。”Jack开口，“吃一颗糖吧。”

Gabriel犹豫了一下，从袋子里挑了一颗红色的，糖精化开在他嘴里，甜到有一些苦涩。就像那些他以为已经早早释然的话题到了嘴边依旧沉重，这时才发现自己比想象的更在乎这些事情。

“你并没有那么爱他。”

Jack把头转向黑暗处，Gabriel看不到他的表情。“也许吧。但就算我们没有任何感情，你依旧是个恶魔。”

“我没有否认过。”

“为什么？Vincent是个好人，即使我们并不像恩爱的一对……”Jack的声音终于有了波澜，“好像你早就决定要捏碎我生命中唯一一点美好的东西。”

“是的，也许这就是我存在的意义。”

他们陷入了沉默。Jack在灯光落下的阴影里用力地喘息，他好像很痛，身上还有别的伤口；Gabriel虽然毫发无伤，但不知哪里也痛得厉害，有什么东西在他胸口压得他喘不过气。

Gabriel失去了时间的概念。牢房有点冷，他抱紧双臂，昏昏沉沉地打了个盹，Jack也是一样；后来他们不知道在几点钟被警察押送其他人的声音吵醒。Jack把软糖袋子放在两人中央，他们只是安静地分享糖果，最后Jack把空袋子窝成一团，塑料袋子在寂静中吱嘎吱嘎作响。

突然Gabriel开始享受这一刻，相比起更像是闹剧的前半生，在杀与被杀、背叛与被背叛之中艰难幸存，监狱是混乱的日子偶然开辟出的一个小小的避难处，他和Jack躲在时间的漩涡里面，没有人会来打扰他们，漩涡外的生或死此刻都与他们无关。

他们都四十岁了，才开始有机会为自己喘息。

Jack把手搭在长凳上，Gabriel靠过去，把自己手掌覆在上面。Jack的皮肤冰凉，几个枪茧，几处还没有完全愈合的伤疤。可就连碰触到Jack也无法将他拉扯回那些甜蜜到荒唐的回忆，Gabriel发觉自己已经失去了品尝美好的能力。

但Jack的声音哽咽了。

“Vincent也没有那样爱我，其实比起我他更喜欢女人。他是一个小财团的儿子，守望先锋需要和财团联盟免受到审计的突袭。我不觉得承认我曾经爱过你是什么丢脸的事情，Gabriel，而且你至始至终都知道，你可以伤害我……只有你知道怎样才能让我感到真正的痛苦：你离开了我，然后回身抹杀掉其他想靠近我的东西。”

Jack的罪名很轻，在这里呆了两天就被保释了出去。Gabriel则上了法庭，法官在他身上随便按了一些小罪名，判了他七个半月。Gabriel没有什么特别的情绪，狱友也对他敬而远之，蹲监狱甚至成了他休憩身体的好地方。他跟别人买了几本旧书，纸和笔，用来写一些东西；刚过第三个月的时候他收到外面寄来的包裹，里面是几袋熟悉的小熊软糖。

Gabriel总是想起Jack，或者说他强迫自己去想。他希望自己能够再陷进去一次，再感受一次那种义无反顾亲吻、爱抚一个不应该爱上的人所需要的勇气和莽撞。他还是没有成功，冬去春来，春走夏至，他在活动区嚼一块从别人盘子里掰来的吐司，梧桐叶在他头顶轻轻摇曳，筛下一片纯粹的日光；时间从指缝间悄然溜走，Gabriel看到Jack的身影藏在其中，而他甚至没有想动一动手指留住他。

仿佛他们的宿命……过去，不久前，现在，今后，以及遥不可及的未来。

****

****> > 11\. 2016，出狱** **

是Jesse来接他的，Gabriel并不感到意外。他看了看监狱门口七个月前见过的道路，又看了看Jesse的车，世界似乎有些不一样了。

Jesse没怎么变，只是脸上的笑容少了些。他没有递给Gabriel烟，而是递过去了一杯咖啡。“我们得学会活得健康一点。”他解释道。

在回去的路上Jesse把所有事情都告诉了他。Ted死了，警察得到了暗影守望办公室的搜查令，Ted起身反抗，当场中弹身亡；Luisa逃回了墨西哥，鉴于她没有参与比较重大的决策，警察决定放她一马。暗影守望像一块从高楼上正在下落的玻璃，现在似乎还金光闪闪，但它的命运谁都看得见——粉身碎骨，残骸会被清理干净，然后写进警校的教科书里面。

“你要给你妈妈打个电话。”Jesse说，“我没敢往那边打电话，我不知道该怎么说。抱歉，Gabe。”

他不必抱歉，Jesse没有做什么对不起他的事。

“你觉得我们还能活多久？”Gabriel问。

“我不知道。我会努力活到下一个雪天的。操，我还想打一次雪仗。”

“你应该和Luisa一起走，去墨西哥，我妈妈会照顾好你的。”

Jesse猛得转过头来：“你在说什么鬼话？我不会自己逃掉的！我也不会放你在这里独自等死！”

天色暗了，他们沿着洛杉矶的郊区小道北行。暗影守望剩下的人都搬到了离市区很远的地方，来躲避那些监控和巡逻的警察。Gabriel永远也不会适应那里的生活，他在海边长大，习惯了纷扰的人群，躲在远处让他觉得自己像个无能的人。有一双手掐住Gabriel的脖子，上帝在告诉他，他们的结局早已定下，死神与他们碰面只不过是时间问题。

“我认识的那个人，Sombra，她可以帮你弄好签证——”他再次开口。

“闭嘴，Reyes！”Jesse握紧方向盘怒吼着。

他们到了暗影守望的农场，Astron还平安无事，还有几个熟悉的脸庞。“守望先锋怎么样了？”他问。

“也躲起来了。Morrison还活着，他还不能放弃，因为Vera住进了南部小镇的一个医院。”Jesse告诉他，“嘿，这对他也是个好事，起码他还有个坚持下去的念想。”

“那你呢？”Gabriel问。

“我？嗨，我当然也有。我只想活着，死也要死的好看。”

月亮升起来，星星也开始眨眼。这里的夜晚没有灯光，Jesse点燃一根烟，成了地面上唯一亮起的星点。

****

****> > 6\. 回到2004，关于一个没有回音的询问** **

Reaper是Gabriel的信鸽。他年纪已经很大了，Gabriel不确定他还能不能顺利飞到目的地。

这是一封重要的信。如果Reaper带着他渴望的回答飞回他的指尖，那他还可以劝说自己继续相信这个世界。

_Jack，_

_我只想知道是谁杀了Peterson，还有尸体在哪。_

_我信任你。起码直到我写下这行字都是。_

他在小纸条上面写。停顿了两秒，又加了一个单薄的“谢谢”。没有落款，墨水洇透了纸，把那个单词糊掉一半。他把纸条绑在Reaper的腿上，把手指伸到他嘴下，等他啄了啄。

“你知道该送给谁。”Gabriel低声说，“替我问声好。”

Reaper飞走了。但他再也没回来过，他带着Gabriel内心最后一点点希望，都消失在零四年的冬天了。

****

****

****FIN** **

****

****

*除守望先锋人物，其他人物均为杜撰

**Author's Note:**

> 大家新年快乐啊！！！！！新一年继续和大家在冷坑里冻死噢（并不


End file.
